


Veronica Lodge/Betty Cooper/Cheryl Blossom: She's Easy

by derederellama



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (And Cheryl), Betty is appearantly gay for veronica, Cheryl too lmao, F/F, Multi, No Fluff, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Veronica is gay but we already knew that, beronica, enjoy, literally just smut, okay i'm done, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derederellama/pseuds/derederellama
Summary: When it is accidentally revealed that it is easy to dominate Cheryl and get her off, Betty and Veronica, who have a secret dom/sub kink with each other, hear about it and make a plan to test the theory...they get together with Cheryl at Thornhill to pleasantly surprise her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! This is a Beronica x Cheryl fic that I'd been working on for quite a while now... I've just been too busy to actually finish it :( so I'm going to post it in chapters instead! It will be updated often, I'd say no more than evey week... This is a short story, so there won't be too many chapters anyway. I hope you enjoy! ~ Bella ~ <3

"Sounds like fun."

Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge glanced at each other upon realizing they had both said that under their breath at the same time. The kid standing before them probably heard it. His brows furrowed in slight confusion before disregarding it and speaking again.

"So, yeah. I don't know if that's surprising or not, but it's definitely hot. And kinda hilarious. Who would've known that a girl like Cheryl would be so easy?" He rambled. Betty had no idea why this guy had even aporoached the two of them to tell them this. He was a junior that she had never talked to before.

"Who's easy?" sounded a loud voice from the other side of the room. It was Derrick Colesso, a kid that Betty tutoured in algebra. He was now walking towards the group.

"Dude, Cheryl Blossom," replied the other kid. "Appearently, it doesn't take much to get her off." 

Derrick laughed. "Where'd you hear shit like that? That can't be proven because probably nobody here has had sex with her. She rejects everyone, in case you haven't noticed."

"Moose Mason did. At least, that's what he told us."

Betty looked over at Veronica, who suddenly looked pensive again. She wasn't smiling nor mad, but her expression was deep and serious. Like she was thinking really hard. Betty could always tell when Ronnie was thinking hard. And this time, she knew exactly what Veronica was thinking about.

Derrick and Junior Kid high-fived and started to walk away, but not before Derrick shifted his gaze and finally acknowledged the two girls right beside him. 

"Hey, Liz." he said and nodded his head. "Veronica."

Betty scowled. "I told you Derrick, it's Betty. Yes, my name is Elizabeth, but please don't use that nickname. I can't stand it." 

"Okay, Beth. See you next Tuesday!" he exclaimed from the doorway as the two boys left. Veronica giggled when she saw the annoyed look plastered on Betty's face. 

"God, sometimes I hate tutoring kids like him. He's a nice guy, but he can never be serious. He will never pass if he doesn't pay attention to his work." 

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Aaaaanyways," she started. "What was the deal with that whole thing about Cheryl...? Do you believe it?"

Betty knew that's what her best friend was thinking about. "...I don't know. But if it is true, could you imagine... How much fun she'd be?" 

"Fuck," Veronica sighed. "I could only imagine. That would be super fun, wouldn't it, Betty? To add another girl to our party, even just for one night? The three of us could do so much-"

Betty stared at her and raised an eyebrow, signalling that Veronica was talking too much. "Ron. We're at school. In public." 

"Sorry." the girl smiled. "It's just- I was thinking. What if we... Find a way to somehow... Test the theory?"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. Like, find out if what that guy said about Cheryl was true. I mean, we know she likes girls. Do you think we could try to get in her pants?"

Betty smirked. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Veronica. We're at school." she thought for a moment. "Why don't we discuss it later? You can come over after school. I finished all my homework in advance, so I have free time to hang out." 

Veronica grinned and tossed her raven hair over her shoulder. "Deal. I'll walk home with you." she looked to see if anyone else was in the room before planting a kiss on Betty's lips. "I'll see you in fourth period."

"Bye, V." Betty waved as she watched her best friend walk away. She was so glad that her and Veronica had the strong relationship that they did.

When they first met, they became instant friends. Veronica helped her become a Rivervixen, brought fresh coffee to Betty's Blue and Gold office every morning, and fixed her friendship with Archie Andrews. She couldn't have asked for a better friend than Veronica Lodge. And, of course, on the day of cheer tryouts, Veronica kissed her. Kissed her right in front of Cheryl and her friends. Betty knew it was all an act, but that kiss felt real to her. It felt meaningful. And a couple weeks later, she found out she was right. Veronica came out to her as bi and confessed her romantic feelings towards Betty, and over time, Betty had found herself slowly falling for Veroncia, too. 

A couple months ago, they finally had sex. Veronica had pushed her up against the wall of Betty's bedroom, sliding between the blonde's legs and making her scream. Betty lustfully brought her to the bed and fucked her hard. But that was just the first time. Over two months, the two girls grew a dom/sub kink with each other and fucked nearly three times a week. They couldn't get enough of each other. And the thing was- nobody else knew about it but them. And Cheryl Blossom.

Betty thought back to the time she had accidentally let it slip in front of Cheryl that her and Veronica were more than best friends. She totally thought her social life and reputation were destroyed, but instead, Cheryl smirked and promised to keep it a secret. She confessed that she was gay, and she always figured that B and V had something going on anyway. Betty was skeptical at first. But the next day, nobody was whispering things about her or yelling perverted stuff at her or Veronica in the hallways, so Cheryl must have kept her word and not told anyone. Since then, Cheryl had been nicer to them at cheer practices, and her attitude towards the two girls seemed to improve. Betty was thankful for that.

The third period bell rang, cutting through the silence in the empty room. Betty then made her way to class, imagining all that could happen when Veronica came over that afternoon.

 

After a day of nothing but the usual schoolwork and havoc, Betty and Veronica walked home together, Veronica gripping Betty's pinkie underneath the oversized sleeve of her cashmere coat. Little things like that always made Betty's day. When they reached the Cooper house, Betty unlocked the door and quickly made sure that no one else was home, then let Ronnie inside. 

"So..." Betty started, shutting her bedroom door behind her. "What are we here to discuss again?"

Veronica sat down on Betty's bed and crossed her legs. "I dunno..." she replied. "Like, Cheryl Blossom. And what we heard about her earlier." She played with a loose thread on the comforter below her.

"Do you think it's true?" asked Betty, taking a seat next to her best friend. Veronica shrugged.

"I mean... There really is only one way to find out." Ronnie said. Betty lowered her face, smirking back at her.

"So what are you implying here?" 

Veronica sat up and grinned. "I, Veroncia Lodge, say that we should find a way to get Cheryl to loosen up to us so we can attempt a threesome. Then, we can find out how much fun she is."

"Wh-en?" Betty replied, her voice catching in her throat.

Veronica thought for a moment. "Tonight. You said your parents are out for a while, right? So, I can text Cheryl to see if we can meet up with her right now, and we'll take it from there."

Betty shrugged. "I mean, I don't see why not. Let's do it." 

Veronica giggled as she pulled out her phone and texted Cheryl Blossom, asking if she was free to hang out any time that evening. After she put her phone down, Betty scooted closer to her and placed a hand on Veronica's thigh, beneath her dress. Moments later, Veronica was straddling Betty on the bed, kissing her deeply. 

The two girls giggled and ran their fingers across each others' bodies. Three buttons on Betty's blouse came undone. Veronica roated her hips, grinding her clit agaisnt Betty's thigh, creating a visible wet spot on her white satin panties. Betty moved a shaking hand down towards Veronica's crotch, but the buzzing of Ronnie's phone interrupted them. 

"Oh, that must be Cheryl," Veronica said excitedly, slowly sliding off of Betty and plucking her phone from the nightstand. Before she read the text, she leaned over and whispered in Betty's ear, "Don't worry, babe. We'll be able to finsih that later. I promise."

Betty buttoned her blouse back up and watched as Veronica unlocked her phone. "Sure thing. I'm home alone right now and suuuuper bored... Why don't you two stop by whenever you can? I would love to just hang out with someone." Veronica read Cheryl's text out loud. The girl looked up, raising her eyebrows excitedly. "...We're in."

Betty grinned and clapped her hands together while Veronica texted Cheryl back. "I told her we'd leave now. Your mom has the car, right? I can call a cab." 

Betty shook her head. "No, I'm sure-"

But Veronica was already dialling. She arranged for the cab to pick the two of them up and take them to Thornhill. Betty took her best friend downstairs and they put their coats back on, waiting for the taxi. 

The cab driver was a middle-aged man. He looked meek and forlorn, as Betty noticed when she stepped into the vehicle after her friend. She had seen him before.

"So why are you going to Thornhill?" the driver asked, startling the two girls. 

"Huh?" Veronica replied, looking up from her phone. 

"Thornhill," He reapeated, not looking away from the road. "The town's richest household yet the biggest dump in reality. What makes you two headed there?" 

Well, this driver was a mighty pleasant one. "Um, the daughter is our friend. We're just going to hang out with her." Betty answered awkwardly.

The driver nodded. "Ah. Cherrie. She's a real strange one, that kid." 

Betty didn't see the point in correcting him on Cheryl's name, so she just nodded along, silently agreeing. Soon enough, the cab came to a halt, gravel crunching underneath the tires. Veronica paid the dude and followed Betty out into the driveway of the town's infamous Thornhill. You could practically feel  the icy chill of the dead there. Makes sense, considering this place has a family cemetery. The two girls walked up to the front door, their fingers intertwined. Veronica gripped the huge metal knocker and banged on the oak door, the sound ringing throughout the foyer. Seconds after, the heavy door creaked open, the frame filled by none other than Cheryl Blossom


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Okay, I know I kept saying that I would update this at least weekly, and it's been a litttttle over a week. I'm really sorry. I have a lot going on right now, I'm finding it harder to get more writing done. On top of that, this chapter is REALLY smutty, probably the most graphic I've ever written, so that took me extra time. So, once again, I apologize for making y'all wait for so long. But chapter two is finally done. I hope you all enjoy it!   
> \- Bella ~ <3

Cheryl was wearing a black mini dress, her hair tied into a long half-ponytail. Her skin looked paler than usual, as if she was anxious. Her lips were stained the signature shade of blood red, splitting into a syrupy sweet smile as she saw the two girls standing before her.

"Well, come in," the redhead chirped, turning on her heel and sashaying through the dimly lit hallway. "I'm so glad you could make it today. Ugh, I've been so bored home alone these past couple weeks. So I appreciate having people over, even if it's you guys."

Betty and Veronica exchanged a nervous but happy glance. Most of that seemed actually nice. Veronica watched Cheryl's ass sway as she walked, hugged tightly by black silk, the waistline above edged with delicate lace. This was one of the nicest dresses she'd ever seen Cheryl wear. As they rounded the third corner, Betty tripped over the leg of a globe sitting on the floor and almost fell into Cheryl, her blonde hair grazing the other girl's shoulder. 

"Watch it, Cooper," Cheryl snapped, then smiled again. "That globe is a family heirloom."

"Isn't everything in this haunted mansion?" Veroncia whispered, and Betty grinned back at her.

Cheryl brought them to her bedroom, a huge room with maroon accent walls and a queen sized bed sitting in the centre. She stepped over towards the other side of the room and took a seat in front of her vanity. 

Betty and Veronica stood there as Cheryl picked up a brush and casually started combing it through her red locks. Cheryl stared at them, the eyes of her reflection fixated on the two girls behind her. She stood back up and sat on her bed. Betty followed her, and then Veronica.

"So," Cheryl said, leaning back agaisnt her pillow. "How's it going with you guys? Any gossip for me?" 

Betty exchanged a nervous glance with Ronnie. "Uhhhh... Well, not exactly. Well, nothing that would particularily spark your interest." 

Veronica quickly leaned in and lowered her voice. "But... We did hear something that some junior kid said about you." 

Cheryl's eyes widened and she slapped the matress with both hands. "Ehmagawd, tell me." 

Veronica's eyes bounced around the room as she tried to figure out how to say it to her. "So, uhhhh... We're not sure if you're aware of this, but... I think there's sort of like, a rumour going around."

"What?!" Cheryl abruptly sat up and held her head. "...Go on."

Veronica continued. "Um, it's kind of hard to say this, but... Some kids, well, mostly guys, are saying that you're a really kinky person and you love to be dominated. And, like, they said that it doesn't take long for you to... Uh-"

Cheryl stopped her with a gesture of the hand. "...Wow. How did they even- how did any of them find that out?"

Betty coughed, gaining the attention in the room for the first time in a while. "You mean... You mean it's true?" 

Cheryl looked down and ever-so-slightly bit the inside of her cheek, as if she was debating what to say. She shrugged slowly. "Well, yeah. But, what I don't understand is how someone found out. I've never had sex with a single guy in the school. Not even Moose, and everyone thinks I did."

Veronica rubbed her neck and looked down at the bed. "Damn." 

Cheryl rested a hand on Ronnie's bare ankle, startling the girl. She leaned in, her brows furrowed. "So... Who'd you first hear this from?" 

"Well, he was a junior, I know that..." Veronica pondered. "Betty, do you remember his name?" 

"Jeff," Betty replied, nodding her head. "His name was Jeff." 

The redhead narrowed her eyes, trying to think of who he was. She shook her head. "I think I know him. Ugh. How did he know? This can't just be a coincidence."

Betty and Veronica widened their eyes at each other. So it was true. Holy.

"Wait," Veronica cut in. "That rumour barely makes sense... None of the guys should know that, you're...gay."

Cheryl shrugged. "Exactly. But it is still true. Y'know what? I'm not even surprised. Like, at all. Why should I be? This whole school is just one big plethora of idiots and all they think about is sex. I'm not even gonna care about this one."

Betty sighed. "Yeah... I'm not even surprised, either."

Veronica met eyes with her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows, silently asking if she should go for it. Betty glanced over at the girl sitting between them, who was nervously twirling her ginger hair around her fingers. She looked back up at Ronnie and nodded subtly.

Veronica leaned in and placed a hand on Cheryl's shoulder. "It's okay, Cheryl. Don't fret. There's gotta be an explanation." 

Cheryl smiled at the girl behind her. "...I know. I'm fine. It's just... Ugh, you know?"

Veronica nodded. Then, Betty noticed her hand move slighty down, further towards Cheryl's back. The looks in the raven-haired girl's eyes went from sympathetic to... Mischevious. Cheryl sat, closing her eyes as Veronica rubbed her back. 

"Well, um, about that thing... I, uh... I didn't know you were such a kinky person."

Cheryl giggled. "It's not a big deal. Everyone has their own preferences, right?"

"Yeah. Including Betty and I. We have a lot of domination kinks too, you know." Veronica's hand now touched the small of Cheryl's back. 

"Huh. I never really would've figured. That's... Cool, I guess." Cheryl's voice sounded strained, like she was trying hard to sound calm. Her eyelids fluttered every time Ronnie's hand got lower. 

Veronica shifted her position on the bed, not taking her hand off. "And... Just how kinky do you think you are...?"

The redhead turned to face the other girl and scoffed. "Ver-onica Lodge, are you trying to seduce me?" 

"...Maybe," The girl replied. "Why, is it working?" 

Cheryl turned back around. "I don't know. You are quite the little fox, Veronica." 

Betty giggled at that, gaining Cheryl's attention again. "Betty, what is she doing? What are you doing?"

A confused and annoyed look crossed her face, but she didn't protest when Ronnie slid her hand onto her upper thigh.

Betty smiled. "I dunno."

Veronica leaned in to whisper in her ear. "So. How easy will you give in? Maybe if I do... This?"

Betty watched as her friend's small hand slipped underneath the black silk of Cheryl Blossom's dress and snaked it further up her thigh. Cheryl shivered, but shook her head. 

Veronica grabbed the edge of the lacy dress and pulled it up to Cheryl's waist, exposing her white panties. Her hand reached up and started to rub Cheryl through the fabric. She hiked up the panties from the waist band, causing Cheryl's small pink slit to be visible through the material. Betty bit her lip as she looked at it. 

"What about that?" Veronica breathed into her ear. 

Cheryl let out a shaky sigh, followed by a small, quiet, "Maybe."

From behind Cheryl's head, Veronica glanced up at Betty and they exchanged a look of triumph. Ronnie then snuck her fingers beneath the waistline, her fingers carressing Cheryl's swollen clit. The redhead let out a whimper and leaned her head back onto Veronica's shoulder.

"What about now?" she asked. Cheryl replied, panting, "Yes."

The girl giggled and slid her hand away from Cheryl. "Alright, then."

Cheryl opened her eyes, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just got me to say that." 

Veronica put a hand to her mouth, licking the juice off of it slowly. "Oh, you want me to stop? Because I don't have to do more."

"You fucking snake," Cheryl snapped, then sighed. "Of course I want more now... Come here." 

Ronnie leaned in to Betty and snapped her fingers. "Help me take her clothes off."

"Got it," Betty replied. She was so excited to finally be in on the action. She reached up and unzipped Cheryl's dress. 

"Are you two really doing this?" Cheryl asked as the two of them took off her bra. 

"Yes. Now show me those sweet nipples," Betty answered. She bent over and sucked on one, feeling it harden against her tongue and teeth. Cheryl ran a hand through the blonde's hair as she pulled away and slurped on the other one. 

Veronica managed to get Cheryl's dress off and deposit it to the floor. She grabbed a hold of her sweet face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Cheryl startled at first but quickly kissed back. Betty turned towards her best friend and helped her take her dress off, then undid the buttons on her blouse. The three of them were now only in their underwear.

"So," Veronica started, lowering Cheryl onto her back. "How does Cheryl like to be dominated?"

She groaned. "Well, I usually like to be tied up. There's a bondage set in the middle drawer of my nightstand." 

"Oh." Veronica exclaimed in pleasant surprise. "Betty, would you mind getting that and tying her to the bed while I make this girl nice and wet?"

"Of course," Betty said, striding over to the dresser drawer. She opened the middle one and found what she needed. A small gold box containing all sorts of silk straps and even furry handcuffs. Betty and Veronica had never used any of these things together. She took out the silk straps and walked over to Cheryl, straightening her arms out and looping the material around her wrist. She continued with the other arm, until Cheryl couldn't get up or move. Veroncia giggled and got on top of her, straddling her waist as they kissed. As they panted and grunted, Betty got down in front of Cheryl's crotch and slid the panties off of her. 

Betty practically drooled when she saw it. Cheryl's pussy was tight and pink. A nice gleam of moisture coated her slit, just begging for her tongue to be burried in it. She reached up and stroked it a little, hearing Cheryl moan from under Veronica. Betty wasted no more time using her hand. She leaned over and gave one swift lick up the slit, ending it with a small suck on the clitoris. She repeated this a few times until Cheryl said, "Please, Betty. More."

Betty grinned at that. She plunged her tongue into Cheryl's pussy, licking it with force. Cheryl moaned again and Veronica tugged on her underwear, attempting to pull them down. She threw them to the floor beside the bed, along with the rest of the girls' clothing. As Betty started to finger Cheryl, she noticed Veronica's exposed pussy and lifted her head to suck on it. Veronica canted her hips upward, her pussy gliding across the blonde's face. Betty then started fingering her as she moved her mouth back down to Cheryl. Eventually, she started switching every so often until both girls were heaving, arms still around each other. 

Veroncia got off of Cheryl and practically ripped Betty's remain clothes off. She brought Betty close and rubbed her clit with two fingers. Betty grunted and closed her eyes, already close. But before she could go any further, Ronnie stopped and turned back to face Cheryl.

"What gets you off the easiest?" she asked her, trailing a finger down her asscheek. 

Cheryl looked up, considering. "Really, anything. I do come really easily." 

"All right." Veronica replied. She got down between the redhead's legs. "Should I just eat it or finger you?" 

"Both. Either. I don't care, just please make me cum. I need it so bad." 

Veroncia licked gently, savouring the perfect taste of Cheryl's sweet cunt. She slowly added a finger. Then two. "That's it," Cheryl groaned, her legs tensing up with pleasure. "Please don't stop."

Betty spread her legs and now stood over top of Cheryl's face. "I hope you didn't think that you don't have to do any work." She lowered herself down, showing her gaping pink pussy to the girl underneath her. Cheryl gladly began to lick at her, burrying her mouth inside Betty's wetness. 

Betty immediately shook and let out a gasp. "Oh my god, you're good." She looked at Veronica and pointed down at the girl eating her out. "Veronica, she's really good." 

Veronica had already added three fingers, now going as fast as she could. She could feel the twitching in Cheryl's thighs, the buildup becoming bigger. Cheryl let out a muffled moan from under Betty's pussy, licking faster. 

"Are you gonna cum, little girl?" Veroncia hissed, cramming her fingers into the tight pussy. Cheryl muttered a barely-audible yes, her legs now fully bucking up and down. 

"Oh yeah. Cum for me," Ronnie replied. Cheryl screamed and shook. A small stream of fluid gushed out and into her face. Veronica quickly lowered her mouth back onto her pussy and licked up all the juices that had spewed out.

Cheryl's orgasm stopped, but she continued to suck on Betty, who was relatively close now. "Fuck," Betty exclaimed, suddenly spasming into the girl's mouth. "Oh, god." 

When both girls finished coming, Veronica wiped her mouth and gawked at Betty. "Did you see that, Betts? She squirts!"

"Yeah," laughed a breathless Cheryl, who was laying in a sweaty heap in the middle of the bed. "I forgot to mention that."

Veronica chuckled. "Well, was it good?" 

"It was fantastic," Cheryl answered. Veronica smiled. 

"Good," she said. "Time for another one." She lowered her hand back down and vigorously rubbed Cheryl's clit again.

"What? Oh my gosh." Cheryl exclaimed, tensing back up again. Veroncia ground the palm of her hand agaisnt her pussy slit. 

"I wanna see how fast I can make you come again," she said. And with that, Cheryl came. No squirt this time, but still intense as she contracted, gasping quietly. Betty watched, fingering herself to anothrr small orgasm. It was just so hot. When Cheryl finished, Betty moved to the side of the bed to do what Veronica did. "I wanna try."

She was about to rub Cheryl like Ronnie did, but instead, she cupped her palm around the vulva, telling Cheryl, "Rock your hips agaisnt me."

Cheryl snickered. "Are you seriously trying to milk another orgasm out of me?"

"Just do it."

Cheryl obliged, slowly grinding her pussy against Betty's hand. It started working. "Oh shit." Cheryl grunted, now going faster.

"That's it. Harder. As hard as you can, baby girl." Betty groaned, feeling the hot flesh surround her skin. "Come on my hand." 

Cheryl came yet again, shaking on Betty's fingers. Veroncia bit her lip as she watched, rubbing Betty from behind. 

The two girls stood up at the side of the bed, completely naked. Cheryl breathed violently fast, looking up at them. "I had no idea you guys could do that."

Veroncia courtseyed awkwardly as she smiled. "Well, Cheryl, we had no idea how much fun you were."

Cheryl's eyes looked between the two of them, tugging at her bondages. "What about another round? This time, I want to be in charge."


End file.
